Everything I did is for you
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: Semi-Op mc, He is weak at first, so he need to grow faster using his knowledge by adding Chemistry and physics which didn't exist in Remnant into his own magic, He is also curse by having a bad luck, Also he is Salem's Big brother, or reincarnated as... M-rated ( Blood, Swears, Rare-Lemon, Sis-con )
1. Prologue

Carl Johnson was a 16 year old boy, Nothing particularly exciting happening in his 'mundane' life.

He was a dropped out.

he was born from a poor family with a very strict and caring mother, and a good for nothing abusive father.

he... Didn't really have a nice lifestyle.

when he was 5 years old, he already witness the horror that his own father beats his mom to death just to take her money that supposed to support the family.

his father was a an Abuser, Theft, Addict, Thug and many more.

yet he just can't find what reason his mother like him, or even fall for him.

his mother wasn't exactly poor from the start, oh far from it.

She was a heiress of a company, famous at selling Estates, Fossil Energy, Furnitures Etc.

he didn't really get much information from his mother but he know that she was disowned because she fell in love with the servant.

her parents warn her about Gold diggers, Man-whore and many more but his mother was just resilient due too _love_.

of all things...

_Love_... **_Love_**...

that particular word left a punch through Carl's guts as that was the reason why his mother's life went too **shit**.

and apparently the parents can't handle any more, for 4 years. they disowned her as it would've tarnished their family business.

and surprise-surprise, apparently his mother really left for her so called love, or soulmate, or whatever shit.

His mother wasn't dumb, but her lack of socializing didn't give her really any knowledge about Deception.

his Fath... no... the monster made her play in his fingers and mother dance in his palms.

seriously even he didn't find anything special in his _Sperm_ donor.

He's Not Handsome nor Smart, Jobless and Useless in home.

Ugly and Fatty, Horrible and disgusting...

and many more, in fact.

How did even a Beautiful , Smart, and Sexy fall for Him.

Carl even got a headache calculating it.

No Gain nor Pleasure at all.

all in all...

he confirmed that his mother was just a stupid... obsessed and Naive.

He didn't like his Mother nor Father at all...

How... **Naive**... and... Stupid...

Not everything is Fairy tale...

not every one... gets the happy ending...

He just _hoped_...

That...

"**Maybe the future is bad. But there's a future beyond that, right?**" –Carl Johnson.

* * *

Her mother died when he was 8, Leaving him 2 sisters.

Stacy, A 4 year old girl and princess, a 1 year old girl.

their all blondes with fair faces and skin.

they went too their mother's funeral.

nothing Special.

Father didn't care about her corpse.

but... Carl did...

he didn't really know what to do except burying her in the Handmade wooden coffin he made, and buried her 6 feet below their backyard.

He and his sisters attend and stares at the crude Handmade wooden stone that carved his mother's name...

He... tried his best... but jer mother wouldn't leave his husband. She died due to... to... Abusing by his father and **_HIV_**.

He know his mother didn't cheat... but he know where the fuck HIV came from...

and the Man got a Gall Attending in the club while he is clearly infected, He just didn't give a fuck.

he was stunned...

that a vile man... outlived a Women... with a good heart...

he...

he just can't take it...

Carl or Carlos Eyes went blood shot as he fell in his knees and grabbed the dirt then squeezed it with his scrawny hands.

He was trembling as tears trickled in his face and fell in his mother's grave...

He sob silently as his breathing went heavy, his lungs can't control his breathing... he can't breath a bit and Hyperventilating due to emotional crises.

Stacy : "Brother why is mama asleep in the box? why is she buried in the dirt? why is she playing hide and... *Sob* Seek?" His sister ask as her hand contracted and hug the baby trembled .

Its not fair...

Carlos eyes dull as he will keep his mother's promise...

He will _not _let his sisters get a man like his father... _Nor _have any plans to keep the old man alive... he needed to die... for his sisters... but he would do it secretly.

and he would never care their opinion, so what if he kill.

he will keep his sister.

he will provide them on his own.

and he will keep them safe.

his mother wouldn't want this and want them to live with his father to give them a better future...

the very idea of that made him sneer.

So he chose to be selfish.

This is the day he will protect his sisters.

especially from his father and he need to _die._

**"I may be selfish, And I know it. But to keep my sisters safety, I will do everything I need to do, even if it's illegal." – Carl Johnson. **

* * *

6 years has passed.

his father died 2 years after mother's death.

he died in a heart attack.

he inject his father while asleep and drunk, with 2 injections filled of Calcium and Vitamin D that increased his Cardiovascular Disease.

sure its not a painful way to die in a hearheart attack at all but he won't be risking the trouble of gardening his father's connections ( Gang members )

And this way it would've been more convenient.

his daughters aren't attached to him nor the doctors and police find it suspicious.

_hehehehehehe_

he... They... were finally free from his father's grasp...

now how the hell would he sell his stuff... actually did he even have any money...?

yes.

yes he did.

he inherited the House and rent it $1,500 per month.

that way he will get a steady income.

not much, but the money is enough to gather desperate people in needs of shelter.

and wouldn't mind some cash no especially when his sisters stomachs is in risk...

**"Whether I win or lose is up to me." –Carl Johnson.**

* * *

He was now 15.

His sisters loved him dearly.

he was atleast a bit... _successful _compare before.

he they lived in a nice small house made of wood.

just enough for a Bed, kitchen and bathroom.

his income is not bad at all...

His Rent business is good.

A few small heist is also good, he didn't earn much due too stealing a bit... insignificant stuffs. he did stole cash but mostly pennies.

Stealing Gadgets, Jewels and Shit will only cause trouble.

not to mention he cant even sell it.

what if he was rat out and back stabbed.

what if he was traced...?

does he even know where to find a reliable trader?

there is just so many Unknown and deadly factors.

He was slicing the vegetables as he cook for dinner.

CJ : "SIS ( Tracy and Princess ) wake up there's school!" He half shouted as he finished the slicing.

the bumps in the bed sheets shudders as 2 sleepy heads plop out groggily.

Princess : "But Brooo~, you don't even go to school, Even Stacy stays at home with you." she retorted as she complained.

CJ : "..." He slowly shifts his head as his eyes met his sister as she quickly duck, Afraid to meet his eyes. "...I did everything... _Everything _just too make you go to school, So you can have a better life... a _better _financial, so you can have a better future-"

Princess : "You wouldn't get it?! its not like you get crammed every day by books, the pressure is to much! do you even-!" Whatever retorts she was about to continue when she saw his brother's eyes full if Displeasure and Disappointment.

Stacy smacked her head half heartily.

Stacy : "Sheesh just because your jealous of the others, doesn't mean your gonna be a brat! cut us some slack would ya? brother she was just being bullied cuz we didn't have any parents, and money." Princess eyes widen at her sister's 'betrayal'.

Princess : "Atleast my friends at school care for me! they even help mewhen i was first bullied!"

Stacy : "Fool... you mean the part tour friends extort you 100 bucks a week?did you even think that they were very too _Convenient to _hastily save you?."

Princess : "They said they heard saw me and act hastily!"

Stacy : for like... what? they literally arrived 6 seconds, not too mention the place was secluded when you were harassed-"

The argument died when CJ's knife slipped and cut the board.

Cj thought hard about it.

bullying at the young age can give trauma, it might've blow his sister confidence and might ruin his preparation...

He must protect his sister be it mentally or physically.

It might even lead to his sister's depression, and he wouldn't really _like_ it if she were to Suicide.

he _must_ know who did it first in order to shut them up, Eternally.

His hand Unconsciously gripped his kitchen knife harder as his gaze stern.

Fake friends might also appear.

and trick her against him, he didn't even know how he come up to this conclusion. he trusted his sister's judgement but he is anything but blind and naive.

it's possible... the evidence even metaphorically scream towards him.

would she hate him iif he found out he killed them?

Very... in fact... considering her 'Good' alignment she might even betray him and her sister, and he was the opposite to his little sister who aimed to be a police women... and save everyone bull, though he still want her to be a politician. oh who was he kidding...

Boy... He sure will have a lot toooo~ do tomorrow night.

really... Fakers and Bullies are one of the worse...

also...

can't she see he just want to help her?

everything he did... was for his sisters after all... was he being selfish again?

* * *

**"After all... Those who seem kindest, are often the most insidiously cruel." - Carl Johnson****There's always a difference being genuine kindness, and someone trying to betoo kindwith ulterior motives.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: meeting god

Carl Johnson

Age : 16

Chapter : Prologue 2

* * *

Inside the comfortable house, A teenager with slender yet muscular body was standing in the corner as he grab some clothes to iron them.

This is Carl Johnson or CJ, as he was Ironing some clothes for tomorrow.

Suddenly somebody barge through the wooden door and CJ glared at that offending person.

It was his sister.

He unplugged the iron and place it in the stand as he stride toward his sister.

He saw her trembling with moist eyes, threatening to fall its tears as he hugged her without a second thought before releasing her and ask.

CJ : "What made you cry my little Sunshine?" He ask sincerely as he use his fingers to wipe the tears from her right cheek.

something was bubbling inside him as he was preparing to give either a Blackmail or a beating on whoever made her sister cry.

He was expecting an Assailant, A Stalker, A bully, or any of that category but not this.

Stacy : "W-we... won... Bro... ther..." She said as she raised her hand and opened her palm, revealing a lottery ticket.

Stacy : " We... *Sob* Won... *Sob*" She closed her eyes as she was releasing tears of joy.

CJ's Mind went blank as his brain rebooted and absorbed the shock he received, He checked the numbers in the lottery and at the cellphone her sister holds, which announced the exact numbers they have.

CJ's Breathing went sharp as his vision blurred and darkened.

The shock of winning **11.9 Million dollars** was just too much even for him.

* * *

CJ immediately went too the bank alone, He already booked the earliest flight on whatever place ( Las vegas ), If people knew you won a million dollars, then you better prepare for Thieves and assailants, They go to the closest bank and got in line wearing some travelers clothing and a bag.

CJ already send his sisters a message, and once he finish collecting the money, they would have a nice and better life...

why not an online transfer you ask?

because its traceable and easy to hack, especially when you have a near **12 **million dollars.

He smirked, really...

who would have thought that one day, lady luck was in his side.

CJ : "And life will be nice and easy."

At least... it supposed to be.

He was about too go to the counter but.

the glass door was shattered when a gunshot exploded, Causing every one to drop including him.

Robber 1 : "This is robbery mother fuckers! so put ya hand in the air and kneel!" he shouted while releasing another kaboom in the ceiling with his sawed off shot gun.

Robber 2 : "Kneel bitch!" He shouted and gave a pistol whip at the nape of the cowering guard, putting him unconscious.

Robber 1 : "Hurry and grab the money and Valuables around the people."

Robber 1 ordered a civilian, and that civilian is CJ.

Cj : "...Fuck me." He mumbled as he obviously obeyed, He was unarmed, as long as nobody gets hia lottery, he and his sis are safe.

In his arms were holding a bag containing Gadgets, Money, Watches, Etcetera.

Robber 1 was about too grab the bag and Robber 2 said something that made him nervous.

Robber 2 : "Ey white trash, put some donations will ya? we don't want anybody hurt now do we?"

He really curse his luck...

He grabbed his money containing his personal cash and his old key pad phone.

the robber sneered and checks me himself, Tapping my body for gadgets and money, But found nothing else... unless they checked my underwear which contained the ticket to paradise ( Lottery ).

Robber 1 : "Poor sod, Tsk"

he mentally sigh in relief as they finally gave up searching valuable inside him.

Cj : "Urgh-Gahk!"

he was about too drop down if not the robber grab the back of his hair and forcefully dragging me outside.

and gave him a chokehold as he saw a lot of police.

* * *

He was about to say something but then...

shocking everyone including him.

A gunshot exploded when they exited the main entrance of the bank.

a rookie police officer actually shot his gun, he accidentally pulled the trigger when the door was banged, revealing the hostage and the robber.

he reflexively close his eyes...

but found out he cant...

CJ : _"...? What?"_

He may not able too close his eyes but he can still move them...

he also can't move his body, even his mouth with the exception of his eyes and mind.

CJ : _"What happened?"_

He looked around and found everything freezed, A bullet 2 foot away from his throat ominously paused as his heartbeat relaxes, He also Deduced that he may or may not be the only one whose conscious.

but that still wouldn't explain his mysterious phenomenon, he already removed the possibility of lucid dream as everything is so realistic.

CJ : "_What is this?_"

he suddenly heard a voice, he glanced towards it and it was a police officer, albeit frozen but his expression change from Shock to tired and disappointed.

**"Im getting tired of this."**

the voice boomed as he heard another the same voice from a different location, and every time it talked, it changes from person to person.

the tone of his voice really sickens CJ as it's full if Pity and sympathy.

**"Humans this days have no sense of right and wrong."**

**"They strayed too far from the laws of the universe."**

CJ : "What are they saying? wait... why is-"

**"They have no ability to emphasize with others, and not a trace of faith in their creator, even you carl johnson."**

Cj : "The creator? you implying that your a God? or at least close too that?"

**"Indeed"**

Cj : "_Well... since lucid dream is out of the question due too obvious reasons, let's just play along with this so called god..."_

He then mentally sigh and closed his eyes before opening them.

Cj : "I See... So I am to understand that the being known as "God" has stopped/Freeze time in the moments before my death, appearing as people around me?"

**"Indeed"**

Cj : "Listen... Im sorry to say this after you came all the way here... _even if its suspicious, _but I reject "God's" existence, from both Realistic and Rational perspectives."

The girl nearby he possesses blink and said a bit of a shock in her tone.

**"What?"**

Cj : "Listen, Thinking logically, only god, devil or paranormal existence could exist Beyond our knowledge of the world."

Cj : "But Hypothetically, if god were to exist, he would never let this absurdity happen, do you even know what's happening around the globe? Major crimes rises and the rich live while the poor dies, those with powers used it to step people below them, I can even count all day all the crimes humanity committed, if god were to exist, he wouldn't let this happen."

Cj : " In other words, you must be...

he trailed off as the god answered curiously.

**"The devil?"**

But he gave an answer that made the girl's features frown... or what the god supposed to possessed.

Cj : " Or perhaps something similar, which I or we might call... **_Faker_**."

**"Apparently, you truly do lack faith."**

Cj : "It's senseless to start lecturing me on faith, if a thing like this happen, You need to submit the details to me on advance and in writing."

**"I am which returns people to the wheel of reincarnation, Initiating Rebirth."**

**"But"**

**"I shall make an _Exception _****for you"**

Cj : "_Wheel of reincarnation?"_

Cj : "Your saying that you can cause people to be reborn?"

**"The only one, But that is no longer tour concern."**

Cj : "...Are unfamiliar with the concept of 'Duty of disclosure'? "

Cj : "And if you claimto be god, you should try to put more thought into your decisions.

**"Administering _Billions_ of people is already beyond my capacity, Reincarnating people without faith and obedience is a waste of my time."**

Cj : " Overwork and unorganised system is the sign of a failed model-

His fingers finally twitches and he noticed it, he tries to force his body away from the bullet especially his throat while still talking to this god.

Cj : "-you failed to sufficiently analyze consumer consciousness."

His head movce a few centimetres as he focus moving his Throat away from the incoming frozen bullet.

Cj : "In a world with science and corruption, where one's needs are met, there wil be no faith, only the weak, when they're in fire straits, Cling to someone."

The people around him turned their attention to his twitching form with a frown.

Cj : "A _Survivor _like me and my sisters in a world filled with Corruption and Darkness would never do that, that is just plain stupid."

**"So basically, your lack of faith is because you lived in a world where needs are met, Science is advance, And your obsession with your sisters?"**

Cj perked up when he heard the sister part.

Cj : _Excuse _me-?

**"You a survivor and you are not in dire straits?"**

Cj : Now wait a second-!

his body erratically convulse as Carl give his all in moving, _he_ can sense the tone of god that he is angry and enlightened.

Cj : "-I think you may be jumping to conclusions."

**"If I put you, into the 'Dire straits' you speak of, your faith will awaken?"**

Cj was now panicking, especially when his body was pulled back in place, the bullet was moving _very _slowly towards the centre of his throat.

Cj : "C-calm down, I think there's a big misunderstanding-"

He was interrupted when his mouth didn't moved anymore and the voice boomed.

**"****TRY TO LIVE AS LONG AS YOU CAN, IF YOU DIE AGAIN, THERE WILL BE NO SECOND CHANCES.****"**

Cj : "W**-wait!!!!!!!**

**Time has been resumed...**

* * *

**"Even if you're weak, there are miracles you can seize with your hands if you fight on to the very end." – **Carl Johnson.

* * *

.

.

.

**BAAAAANG!!!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author : Please leave your comments down below, oh, and he will be reincarnated as **Salem's **big brother by... 10 years or so.

I will gladly appreciate your comments as that is literally the evidence that my story is being read.

oh and share this to your friends.

Capiche~?

And I need more info on Ozma and Salem's Magic system, it would be greatly appreciated.

be it, Wiki, Link or Canon Eps.

because I found _very_ little about it so far. oh and he didn't know about the rwby at the beginning as he only watched it untilthe end of season 3.

so he have no idea that he was reincarnated as Salem's big brother.

oh, and... I'll make up as I go, there is very little material in Ozpin's era anyway.

but I'll stick in the canon.

I'll try connecting everything from ozma's rescue too salem too the end of it.

Spoiler : There will be... sis-con and Bro-con.


	3. Chapter 2

Author : So... you might be confused, so heads up this is just... over 2 chapters or so till he will be reincarnated as Salem's sister.

I need to build his character especially his goal.

so... yeah...and I took some inspirations.

* * *

His vision Darkened as he finally died in blood lose and suffocation, turns out that having a bullet pierced your throat didn't give you an instant death.

he first collapsed and convulse his body, he neither had the control of his body nor tha voice of his throat.

the robber behind him has been hit in the chest and died instantly.

while he choke in his blood too death, the feeling of blood filled his lungs is... terrifying even for an apathetic guy like him, its like drowning in the ocean except the way he experienced it is much more heavier and painful, not that ha Experience drowning anyway.

his vision blurred and finally death took him.

the last thing he heard is the sirens of the ambulance...

but they arrived too late listinfg him in the 'Dead on the spot'.

* * *

Death is not really that bad, but dying is.

right now CJ is in full control of his consciousness.

the surroundings are pure darkness with no sound except his mental voices.

Cj decided that this void of nothingness suit him very well as he lack of any motivation to do since he died, complete, or accomplish anything. Cj is also having an low energy levels. it may have diminished his emotions, motivation, and willingness to act...

he was just... tired of everything...

he only hope that his sisters is having a fun life since they would surely found the lottery ticket inside his shoes...

Oh don't misunderstood him, this doesn't mean he like dying and blamed **Faker** at first, but thinking logically, was it really his fault ? It was proprobably his damn luck for encountering a robbery in Broad daylight.

he was about too accept this place as his his eternal prison if not for a sudden jolt of electricity course inside his metaphorical body.

* * *

CJ : "**GYAAAAAAA**!!!"

the sudden shock made him shout and take a large intake of oxygen as he wheeze and cough with every air entered his lungs.

his vision was blurred at first but it adjusts naturally at the sudden change of lights and surroundings.

he then checked his surroundings.

He was inside of a small experimental room, white coloured theme walls and floors and in front of him is a man in his 30s wearing a black military outfit while holding an electric baton, with a Sadistic smile.

the man sneered at his pathetic fetal position.

Guard : "Hah, That's what you get for trying to Stand against us."

Cj glared at the offending man but he grabbed his black hair and taunted him right in the face.

Guard : "Feeling regret now?" He ask sarcastically as he smiled at the glaring 14 year old scrawny boy.

Cj weakened arms tried to grab the man's throat but his arms barely responsive with a twitch, the man threw him at the corner of the wall.

Guard : "Your next experiment will be in 1 hour" He turned around and walk away, as he was about to close the white door, the man glance at CJ's pathetic form at the gagap of the door and said.

Guard : "Prepare yourself"

The guard then fully closed the door.

* * *

Cj Sat down at the cold floor and sneered in his mind, carefully not saying out loud as the camera focus on him.

Cj : "_Son of a bitch! that bastard! if I have my strength like in the past, I would gladly scoop your eye out and shove them right in your damn throat!!!"_Carl was really confused, one moment he was inside 'void of nothingness' then suddenly awakened in the white empty room with some guy shoving his electric baton right in his ass.

He was about too stand when suddenly...

New Memories assaulted him, memories of a boy with similar appearance as him, turned into a Guinea pig by the organisation due too his _blessed _body, apparently he have a lot and strong magic circuits, with a total of **_500_** Inborn **magic circuits**.

the world's average magic circuits is over _20_ or so and the world's highest is over _90_.

so having a 500 active circuits is actually Miraculous, Magic circuits has a different scaling system than the metres Etcetera.

20 circuits is 10 times stronger than the 10, while 30 is ten times stronger than the twenty and so on, it's almost thesame scaling system to the **decibels.****M**agic Circuits reside within the Human's soul, and what is found on the body is just a physical expression of them that stretches itself throughout the body in a fashion similar to the nervous system.

They are composed of core components, which are the actual Circuits so to say, and bypasses that connect those components to the brain. Magic Circuits do not change and once damaged they cannot be repaired. Because organic activity is necessary for the operation of Circuits, it is a common mistake to think that they are literally a part of the magus body. There are rare occasions in which the Circuits continue working even after the practitioner's body has ceased all vital functions. In these cases, destruction of the brain is necessary to stop the Circuits.

Like any other organ, the number of Magic Circuits that one possesses is determined at birth and cannot decrease or increase naturally, meaning that those from older lineages will be more powerful.

The secret organisation tried too create an Artificial human with Magic circuits to do their bidding.

and he is the 1st successful experiment.

right now the body he possessed supposed to be _dead_, but his soul possessed it multiplying his Magic circuits quality and quantity even more, and he _can't _even imagine what the scientists reaction when they're Guinea pig mysteriously powered up.

he can feel some mysterious energy flowed throughout his veins as his veins glowed Crimson Red underneath his skin.

And because of that damn _Faker's _misunderstanding...

He was reincarnated in this foreign world...

Because of that **_Faker, _**he was now lying in the cold tiles, suffering from all the tortures he received from the scientists of the illegal organisation.

* * *

Narrator: "The World that Faker send Cj in to was called Earth Realm 4.

It's somewhat similar to his earth, but with a combination of science and magic.

He didn't have his memories at first due too his brain can't hold his memories.

but now he remembered his past life along with his 2nd life... if you call it one...

he was born from a prostitute and not long he unlocked his Magical circuits in his 1st birthday, but in order to have money for my alcoholic father, they sold me from the shop that sold child soldiers for the upcoming war, and they sold him like a disposable object.

Of course he can't remember his parents what looked like with his blurry baby eyes.

After that, he was purchased again.

The one buying him was a Research Organisation where they conducted numerous illegal experiments.

* * *

Inside the office is 2 men talking a report, a young man in his 20s with a position of 'the head of the RD' ( Research and Development) and a a Messy haired Ingenious scientist.

Scientist : "The results are out" he then Fixed his Glasses as his sharp eyes glowed for a second "And two of them is Un-ordinary..."

Head Researcher : "'Un-ordinary'... you say? and what would that be?" He spoke tiredly as his subordinate showed him the file in the holographic glass.

Scientist : "Yes it's about the test subject Subject 69" He then cleared his throat as he explained more "His magic compatibility is Extremely Low, perhaps even nonexistent... to be precise he has no Magical Talents"

Head Researcher : "Then why bother informing me at all?" it was unlikely that his subordinate reporting him useless information after all, so it piqued his interest a bit.

Scientist : "Well... According to our knowledge any normal people possess 1 of the 8 elements, In other words, everybody owns one of this elements : Earth, Water, Fire and Wind _or _Light, Darkness, Life and Space." the scientist once again Fixed his glasses. "And the kid's Body doesn't match with any of those, He doesn't even have any talent for them."

The Head of RD frowned and said.

Head Researcher : "Hmm... so your saying he's worse than the normal person? we can't do any experiment with such an incompetence like that, it's truly a waste of money."

Scientist : "About that... it's fine to get rid of the bad subject but..."

Head Researcher : "What is it?"

Scientist : "There's two things that needs to be considered carefully... according to our results, that subject has an advantagethat Exceeds all others, There's a huge amount of Quality and Quantity of magic inside the magic core of his body."

Head Researcher : "What fo you mean?" he frowned, And want the scientist to get in the point.

Scientist : "This is just my personal speculation but..."

Scientist : "**It's not that the subject has no compatibility with any element, there is a possibility that haven't discovered that element yet.**"

Head Researcher : **_!!!_**

* * *

Inside the white room contains a small table and a top of it is a dead white mice.

A child's hand sat the top of its head as Red energy inserted inside it.

the hand quickly retracted when the mice convulse.

its skin turned its white fur into shade red.

it's muscles bulge a bit as his eyes turned white.

Scientist : "Hoo~?!"

The black hair kid looked disgusted at the convulsions of the mice and said.

Kid-Cj : "It... moves..."

Scientist : "Yes and no, the mice's Body already ceased to function."

Kid-Cj : "So it's not a Life type magic then..."

Scientist : " So Far you can make objects, Chemicals and even Atoms to move and reform, You can also changed the person's perception and pheromones, and even animate and control the corpse... heck even change the mass of Bio and Non-Bio objects!, Its as if... you... rewrite... the..."

the man's eyes widen and shouted.

Scientist : "**YEEES_!!! _WE FINALLY DISCOVERED IT!, the legend is true!!!, we discovered the 9th element of the Earth Realm 9."**The scientist glance at him with a hungery look in his wide eyes, hungrier than a starving person that guards their precious food...

Scientist : "The elements who rewrites reality itself albeit a smaller scale but it has thesame function in the Legends... shall we call it the 9th element: '**_Reality_**' ?"

Head Researcher : "Fu Fu Fu...The **Reality **element! not bad!"

The boy looked uneasy as he forced a smile... he still need this guys to train his magic, and once he escaped in this hell, he _will_ make them pay 10 fold... maybe reincarnation isn't that bad?

he perfectly knew that they have other motives but he needed to be strong and wait.

he's strength is not enough, all he need to do now is play dumb like a kis he is.

Head Researcher : "Cheer up **R**-01, you are the _very_ 1st Reality wizard in the whole world, not including your massive Magic core of course Ahahahahaha!!!"

* * *

CJ's Dull and emotionless eyes stared at the dark corner of the wall.

when suddenly the wall hiss as the secluded door opened revealing the Head of RD.

Head Researcher : "**R-** 01, Come here, let's have a Talk."

* * *

Kid-Cj : "Wait... REALLY?!"

He cannot believe what he was hearing.

Head Researcher : "It's the truth, even if your not completely free, It's all depends on your determination, If you agree to be used as a 'Test Machine', You may 'Experience **Freedom'** to a certain extent."

Kid-Cj : "A... Certain extent...? so I can go Outside?"

Head Researcher : "There's still a lot of stuff to do, buy one's you finished them, you _may_ be able to go outside, albeit, with several guards, we don't want anything to hurt you mow do we?"

Cj almost snorted at that comment, For years he endured countless experiments, he might've handled them well but without his past experiences and his mental fortitude, he will be a mindless slave with a broken mind.

Head Researcher : "We expect very high hope on your **Reality **Magic, If you truly wanted **Freedom**, Then give us the results we want."

Kid-Cj : "Results..."

Cj has been trapped into the facility for 15 years since his 2nd Birth, And his instincts increased dramatically given the environment he lived, And right now the man is giving him _Bad_ Vibes... but what could he do? he neither had the strength for now... so he might've play along with them and he won't let them know that he is a reincarnated soul, he won't be giving them any more reason to experiment and change his body far more than he already had... All he could do for now is minimize the casualty damage.

Droplets of sweat poured down in his Temple as he nervously said.

Cj : "If... I can develop this magic... W-will... I be free...?" ... "_God he sound pathetic..._"

They talk alot in that day as CJ or **R-** 01 trained his magic for 5 years more, making him 19 year old.

He also learned that he can change the Periodical Table of Chemistry and Physics depending on they're Quality and Quantity.

he Can also Control the Strength he exerts around his body and Reinforce them.

not to mention his ability too construct an Item out of nowhere and even make a perfect replica of said Item.

He can also remember its Functions, And Construction so he can just directly create his own.

over this 5 years he accumulated over hundreds of Weapons, Armours, MagiTech, and even Items.

He did copy some of the highly guarded Weapons behind their back like the Enhance Atomic Bomb and Anti-matter Bomb, But his must favourite replica is the Magic-Conductor Blade...

an Odachi made out of their 'Self proclaimed' strongest metal, Vibranium.

the blade can be Enhance and mix with the users element.

as long as he has the Mana, he can enhance it's blade and with **Reality magic **he possessed.

he can even Cut through Reality itself...

he did this secretly, But what he didn't know is that the scientists _Let _him.

He didn't know that he was constantly being watched.

* * *

Head Researcher : "How's **R-01**?"

Scientist : "We're close too the schedule, After hearing your conditions, He believed everything without a doubt, or atleast that's what he thought... Right now he put everything he can to learn and create new spells, even stealing our Magical Technologies so he can replicate them anytime, he is clearly planning too escape or atleast I think so."

Head Researcher : "I... See... But the more that kid interacts with magic the scarier he will become."

The disheveled hair man turn his neneck a bit towards his boss.

Scientist : "Scary? What's there to scare about that small boy? both of his Heart and Brain are installed by Anti-Matter Bomb incase he'd do something rebellious, Not including the 'Blue prints' we gave him as a practice for his **Tracing** magic of course."

The scientist Full turn in him and explained.

Scientist : "We also placed a GPS tracker to prevent him from getting away, His eyes are both replaced with Artificial one which has a special camera, There's also a secret recorder planted inside his Ears and Mouth, No matter how small the sound is, we can still hear it."

The scientist take a breather before continuing his explanation.

Scientist : "The amount of food inyake was minimized to the lowest, to prevent any abnormal physical strength, We also placed some **Circuits Container **insidehim too prevent him having the power to escape."

He then Fixed his glasses before he finished.

Scientist : "Further more... He is forbidden to go outside of his container besides experimentations."

Head Researcher : "I knew That already!!!"

He shouted before he replied to him warily.

Head Researcher : "But Im saying he can still control his **Reality **Bending magic by his own will!!! Literally and pun not intended! isn't that a high risk?!"

Scientist : "Hmm... so what do you have in mind boss?"

* * *

A teenager with a scrawny body wearing a Hospital gown, entered inside the experimental room, but it only contained a metal bed inside.

Cj : "...Aren't we supposed too Develop my magic?"

Scientist : "Yes but I need too 'Enhance' your body, after all, you might not survive at the next experiment."

The teenager just glanced warily towards the metal beat and thought.

Cj : _"You mean extra precautions... heh, Idiots all I need is to **Trace** it so I can diffuse it later..." _He then walk and lay his back at the cold frame before something cold and solid clasp his Hands, Arms, Feet, Legs, stomach and neck.

the...

A large Quantity of electricity Shocked throughout his body, the most painful he experienced compared before.

and he barely held his consciousness.

the shocking electricity ( pun intended) stopped and he felt something inject in his neck as an Unknown substance entered his body...

forcing him too black out...

Cj : "Wha... what are... y..ou...what... is... t..his... w..."

several blurry people in a green surgery like outfits came inside as the scientist white silhouette walk around him...

Scientist : "Fufufufufu... don't worry about it... we will take care the rest..."

He then saw the green figures grabbed some Bone saw, buzz saw, Injections, Etcetera and menacingly held it high in front of him...

even in his weakened state, he still pathetically thrashed as he shouted in panic.

His Expression morphs that of a panic and full of despair, as his hairs shadowed his widen eyes and pin prick pupils shrunk even more...

The _Fear_ of the Unknown scared him, and the trauma he got didn't help him at all.

Cj : **"N..o... No**... **NOOOOO-!!! G'YAAAAA!!!"**_He _felt his chest cut opened by something sharp and circular as he loss his consciousness, The level of pain is just too much for him to bear even with his mental fortitude.

* * *

He finally regained his consciousness yet he can't move his body...

_Wha... what_

He regained his vision as he saw the mad scientist noticed him as his eyes regained they're colours... albeit duller and more empty than before.

_What's wrong with me?_

Scientist : "Ah... so you noticed... took you a while before your brain waves spiked, Come on, it's time to eat."

_Eat? wait... what in the hell is wrong with me, I can't speak... nor move my body!_

_Is this some kind of anesthetic?_

Head Researcher : "So how is He?"

_But I can still feel my Body clearly..._

Scientist : "As you can see the operation was a success.

what Carl Johnson heard next make his heart stopped.

Scientist : "**The ability too control his Body and magic is completely disrupted, from now on, it is impossible for him too move his fingers let alone, _magic_."**

_You... **Bastards... **you**... You ...TOOK my freedom completely?! Im going too kill you!!!**_

Scientist : "The control is totally in our hands now, and the magic development will still continue without any obstruction."

Head Researcher : " You did a good job."

The head of RD then taunted Cj.

Head Researcher : "Hah... A Powerful Magi that can make _Reality _his bitch, Despite that, he now only exists as other people's puppet, Completely without control of his actions, Without any **_F__reedom_**...

_Are you kidding me?! How can i be an idiot, So much for minimizing the damage! I can't even move my body at all!_

then he realized something that disturbed him.

_So now I... I only live to become their Guinea pig forever till the day My life's end?_

_Bu... but... my consciousness...the feeling in my body is very clear..._

_does that mean..._

_No...**No... NO!!! I don't want to be like this!!! I can't take this any more!!!**_

Scientist : "Say ahh~"

the Scientist's sincere voice only struck fear at the heart of the reincarnator.

**_Help!!! Somebody Help Me__!!!_**

**_Sisters!!! help me!!!_**

**_Stacy!!_**

**_princess!!!_**

**_mother????!!!!_**

**_Anybody PLEASE help me!!!!!_**

**_This is_**

**_..._**

**_...not fair..._**

**_this_**

**_is_**

**_so_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_U_**

**_N_**

**_F_**

**_A_**

**_I_**

**_R_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_50 years passed _**

* * *

"My childhood was filled with Blood, Despair and strife. I have never needed love. Not then, not now, what's the use of it in the end,What's the use of it in an inescapable Fate?." – Carl Johnson.

* * *

Author : "Yeah... having a Character with no background isn't so exciting too read but I guarantee that the next 2 chapters is the third reincarnation of his as Salem's brother.

heheheheh

exciting isn't it?

* * *


End file.
